Wireless communication systems have been widely developed to provide a variety of types of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, a Multi Carrier Frequency Division Multiple access (MC-FDMA) system, and the like.